Oscar Daniels
"No! No, no, no. That's not how it should be!" Oscar Charles Daniels is a 10 year old boy who was born in Italy. He suffers from serious perfectionist issues that means he demands everything to be his way otherwise he gets very angry. He likes to wear clothes that make him stand out from the rest of his class and in general likes to be in the limelight. He will also arrive to class late and when he does, he will make a big deal out of it, trying to grab as much attention as possible. This can be troubling when people ignore him so he'll stop because he'll become even worse until he gets the attention that he wants. Personality Oscar is quite a bratty kid who can get quite aggressive when things don't go as he likes. He can't really control it but when people refuse to do what he want or make fun of him for it he lashes out at them. He had a slightly childish nature but can be sensible when things go his way. Food gets him the most annoyed when it gets overcooked or served with things he doesn't like. He likes to be in charge so everything goes to his plan which usually isn't the best. He'll get annoyed if he doesn't do well but boasts about it when it does. He likes to be in the spotlight and the centre of attention but sometimes he just wants to be noticed. He can get upset when people don't pay attention to him when he needs help so will try and do things on his own to try and prove himself. Usually he'll do something stupid and loud to gain respect but normally ends up failing which doesn't help his mood. Past Oscar grew up in a rich family and in a large mansion. He had servants who would do what he asked of them so he grew used to having things how he liked. He also went to a private school from a very young age for few years and because of his important status, things generally went his way there. But then he moved on into another school and nobody seemed to care about his rich family. Things didn't really go his way and he grew more and more frustrated over this change. He found it hard to cope as he seemed to be the one who was made fun of and that everyone ignored. He complained that they were spiteful of him being better than them and wanted to go back to a private school but his parents wouldn't let him. He doesn't let anyone close to him because he still thinks he is better than them and them are filth so he is lonely most of the time. Likes and Dislikes Oscar likes to win. It makes him feel superior and in control. He obviously doesn't like losing or not being in control and reacts very badly to it. He likes doing things his way, whether it is making a sandwich or playing a game and will ignore people who know better and claim he knows how to do it properly. Due to his troublesome nature, he doesn't work very well in a team though he can do very little on his own. He dislikes anyone who thinks they are better than him and will insult them repeatedly and make clear that he is better. Category:Characters Category:Male